21st Nome Lovings
by Gingersnappedcookie
Summary: After Sadie's World is destroyed by the death of Walt, Sadie is broken and lost. She goes to the person she knows cares. But will he calm her fears and satisfy her hunger for a dream? Inspired by Arms by Christina Perri. There will be 21 one-shots about the couples in the 21st Nome.
1. In the Arms of Anubis

"Why!? Gods Why?" Sadie cried, "Why did Walt have to die?"

"Anubis, get your furry butt up here!"She scream at nowhere in particular.

"What, Sadie?" Anubis said calmly. Sadie looked up startled. Then she ran straight into his arms sobbing.

Sadie just cried into his arms. There was a little part of her that realized that she enjoyed being in Anubis's arms. They were her serenity in the middle of battle.

Anubis just held her and he dreamed of never having to let the one who held his heart go.

Sadie felt like this is where she belonged. Right here in Anubis's arms. She felt whole and loved. This was home, and she never wanted to let the dream go.

Sadie gazed up into his eyes and quickly lost in them. The look of melted chocolate, dark and rich, swirled around. Glorious, calming, peaceful. Only Anubis could have eyes like that. But Walt.. Sadie's thought stumbled to a stop. She took a shallow breath and start to sob again.

"Sadie. Sadie," Anubis cooed, "Walt's fine. I just saw him on the way up here"

"But, ho-" Sadie's words were cut of by Anubis's lips on hers. It was heaven and she lost her train of thought.

"Sades, Trust me. Alright?" Anubis asked her after the brief kiss. He was proud of himself for the dazed look in her eyes. Sadie just nodded.

"Walt says 'I love you'," Anubis paused as Sadie burrowed her head into his chest. He had to resist the temptation to hold her and kiss her senseless. "He misses you Sadie, and every time you guys are apart, he thinks of you. I do the same thing." Sadie just nuzzled into him more.

After a few more minutes she pulled away. Sadie took a few deep breaths. Anubis gazed down at her amazed by strength. Anubis put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Sadie gazed up at him and slowly, as if revealing in it, put her arms around his neck.

They kissed for love, hate. For lust and passion, longing, and fulfillment, loss and gain. The world could have been destroyed around them, and they would be none the wiser. The kiss ended on a sweet note, and both were just content to be in each others arms. Sadie had strong and powerful arms around her once again. Sadie had missed the way Walt was there every minute in everyday, well almost all was spent with her. But, Anubis was everything she wanted and couldn't have. Every time she called for Anubis, he was there. It never mattered what form he was in. He was there when she needed it.

And of course at the thought of Walt, Sadie started to cry again, and again, Anubis let himself get tear-soaked. Sadie just cried and cried. Anubis, being the man he is, start to cry for her pain and loss. He too felt it.

Sadie looked up at Anubis after feeling the moisture on her head. She noticed the tears and gently, with the pads of her thumbs, wiped them away. Anubis caught one her hands and held it to his face. He rested his cheek into it and smiled. Anubis didn't have to hold Sadie's hand to his face anymore as she just held it there stroking that side of his face. Anubis glanced down at Sadie's lips. Her eyes accepted and challenged his intentions. He accepted her challenge and quickly kissed her.

Sadie just smiled up at him and wondered if this 'thing' was the new couple for the 21 nome. She smiled at the thought.

"What's going through that pretty little head of your's, Sade?" Anubis questioned noticing the smile.  
"Nothing more than normal, I guess." Sadie replied lovingly as she blatantly turned away to find her smile.  
"Sadie..."Anubis reproached.  
"What?"Sadie asked soundly bored though she is smiling.  
"Tell me please, Babe."

Sadie whipped around and regrets it. Anubis cockily grinned at her. "Babe. Really?" Sadie asked puzzled.

"Yes." Replied Anubis in a 'no-duh' tone of voice. At his tone Sadie looked shocked. Anubis looked at the floor after seeing Sadie's shocked look.  
"Sadie? Do you not want me?" Anubis asked crestfallen and still looking down. Sadie then looked even more shocked.  
"Me? Not wanting you?" Sadie asked incedurisly. Sadie sighed and lifted Anubis's chin up. Then she kissed his lips with all the love and lust she felt for him. "I have waited forever for this! You're the first and last thing I think about everyday and night."

Anubis smiled now broader than it had been for a while. He all of a sudden picked Sadie up and swung her around. "I love you Sadie Kane!" Anubis told the world, the gods and her. Sadie smiled as if she owned the world and said "I love you too, Anubis. I always have and always will"

(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my first ever fanfic. This was originally written before Anubis became Walt. Which Annoys me to this day, But.. Oh well right!

Review please!


	2. Moist Love

Carter sat by the side of the pool at the Brooklyn mansion, dangling his feet into the cool water that lapped gently at the sides of the pool. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting the sun shine on his face, thankful for the warmth.

Around him, the other initiates ran and played, tossing a beach ball back and forth, and Philip of Macedonia floated placidly in the pool, Felix riding on his back.

"Carter!" he heard a voice call. He turned his head to look towards the mansion and saw Zia standing there, a towel wrapped around herself and her hair hanging loose.

"Zia!" He said, beckoning to her. She walked slowly over to him, letting her towel fall away to reveal her swimsuit, a plain black one-piece that looked amazing next to her caramel-colored skin. She sat next to him, close enough that he could feel the warmth of her skin, and dangled her feet in beside his.

"This is my first pool party," she said, tucking a chunk of glossy hair behind her ear. Carter looked at her and remembered her life at the first Nome, always training, never getting to be a normal child.

"Yeah," he said, "I can believe it."

She looked at him with her unfathomable amber eyes and smiled gently. "So what does one generally do at a pool party?" she asked.

Carter gestured around. "Swim, play… sit on the back of giant crocodiles," he added, looking at Felix. Zia looked at him mischievously. "So let's swim!" she exclaimed, and pushed Carter into the pool. Carter disappeared under and reappeared quickly, coughing and sputtering. He had to stand on his tiptoes for his head to be seen above the water. He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you are asking for this," he said, grabbing her ankles and pulling her in beside him. Her eyes widened and she let out a small shriek as she fell in, splashing him and the others nearby. She emerged, her hair plastered to her face, and then stood up. She raised her hand and swept it back from her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair tangled. To Carter, she had never looked more beautiful. She splashed him lightly with her hands and laughed. He drew closer to her, touching her shoulder lightly. She glanced down slightly, then looked at his face and smiled. She closed the gap between them, running her hands down Carter's back and pressing her lips to his. Her hands were warm as they stroked the skin of his back, and her lips were soft and tasted slightly of breakfast- bacon and maple syrup. One of his hands tangled in her hair, and the other rested on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He had never loved her more than in that moment.

Zia pulled back from Carter's embrace slightly and looked into his face. "Something wrong?" Carter asked. His hair curled damply around his face, and his pupils were dilated hugely as he looked at her.

She felt a deep, all-encompassing love for this boy-this man, who she had saved so many times, who had saved her. "No," she said. "Just the opposite." Butterflies filled her stomach, the way they always did when he looked at her like this, and she heard nothing but the thumping of her heart in her ears and Carter's breathing. She leaned in and kissed him until there was nothing else to either of their worlds but each other. Carter, his hair, his lips, his skin, his mouth, they encompassed her. It was as if nothing else was happening in the world but him… until a beach ball hit her in the head.  
Zia pulled away sharply and looked at the edge of the pool. Cleo stood over them, face flushed. "Sorry!" said the Brazilian girl, obviously embarrassed at interrupting them. Zia turned to Carter, her mouth already curling into a smile. Carter looked back at her, and together they burst out laughing. "It's… alright," said Zia in between gasps of laughter. She broke away from Carter for an instant, still giggling, to toss Cleo the beach ball. Then she turned back to Carter. "Well," she said. "That was unexpected." She felt the cool water lap at her back, and tilted her head back, trailing her hair in the water. She heard Carter snort. "Yeah," he said, looking at her. She stood upright again and squeezed the water out of her hair. "So…" she trailed off. "Where were we?" That was the only thing she managed to say before Carter had pulled her against him, and she knew that she had never loved him more than in that moment.

(A/N: This was written by Awesomnesssquared! Check her out Guys! This will be a collaboration between us! I'll be doing Sanubis and she'll be doing Zarter. Don't forget to review!

Love,

Ginger)


End file.
